01 June 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-06-01 ; Comments *The Peelenium reaches 1907. Peel has recorded the introduction by 'The Voice' for the first time but presses the wrong button after this is played and a dance track starts. Everything works OK at the second attempt. *The Orioles track (from 1948) is played after a request from a listener, who says that author Greil Marcus nominates it as the first rock and roll record in 'Lipstick Traces'. Peel says it has as good a claim as any. *Two recordings of the show are available. The first is 93 minutes, the second is the complete show. *Full track listing completed with the help of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Sessions *Lo-Fi Generator, one and only session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Scared Of Chaka: ‘Into Them (Various Artists CD - Take Action )’ Sub City Records *Deadly Avenger: ‘The Brawl (Various Artists 12 inch - Battlecreek EP )’ Illicit Recordings *''(file a starts towards the end of the following)'' *Lo-Fi Generator’: ‘Headbanger’ (Peel Session) *Dave Barker: ‘Your Love Is A Game (Various Artists LP - Roots Techniques )’ Pressure Sounds *Pavement: ‘Spit On A Stranger (LP - Terror Twilight )’ Domino *Six By Seven: 'July, August, Winter (CD Single – Two And A Half Days In Love With You )’ Mantra Records *Jamie Anderson: ‘Dark Reflection (12 inch )’ Rotation Records *Super Furry Animals: ‘The Turning Tide (2xLP – Guerrilla )’ Creation Records *Lo-Fi Generator: 'Cha Cha Cha' (Peel Session) *''(JP: "We drove through Galashiels, really as a tribute to Dawn Of The Replicants, because we know that's where they come from. Whether they still live there or not, I actually don't know. But we made a little detour, just so we could say we went through Galashiels, in case I ever saw one of the band and I could say, 'Oh, I was in Galashiels the other day.' And they could say, 'That's enormously interesting'.")'' *Dawn Of The Replicants: ‘Hand Relief (LP - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late )’ East West *Rootsman: 'Dub Oriental (CD - Realms Of The Unseen )’ Third Eye Music *Land Shipping: ‘Glitter (2xCD – The Tell Tale Signs of Earworm )’ Earworm Peelenium 1907 #Florrie Forde: 'I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside' #Derek Oldman: 'I Know A Lovely Garden' #Gerald Adams & The Variety Singers: 'By The Side Of The Zuyder Zee' #Eleanor Jones Hudson: 'Rose In The Bud' *''(file a tape flip)'' *Red Monkey: ‘Bike Song (LP - Difficult Is Easy )’ Troubleman Unlimited *Lo-Fi Generator: ‘Jungle Drums’ (Peel Session) *Rio Deal: ‘Ella Ella (Various Artist CD - Revolucion En La Casa )’ Nascente *Fuzzbird: ‘Goldfish (LP - Pulling The Wings Off Small Boys)’ FR Records *Spray: ‘I Keep Missing The Love Boat (EP - I Keep Missing The Love Boat)’ Stone The Kubist Records *Stray: ‘Jericho (LP – Suicide )’ Transatlantic Records *Orioles: ‘It's Too Soon To Know (7")' Jubilee Records *''(Son Tom has given JP the first 'Tom's Tip' for a couple of years - and the record follows)'' *Kraken: 'Side Effects (12 inch - Blazin Sampler )’ Underfire *Lo-Fi Generator: ‘Technobeam’ (Peel Session) *Gary Numan: 'Films (CD - The Radio 1 Recordings )’ Strange Fruit *Technique Allstars: ‘Prophecy Version (Various Artists LP - Roots Technique)' Pressure Sounds *''(file a ends during the above)'' *Himuro: ‘Stun Gun (split LP with Koichi: Himuro versus Koichi - Latest Georgous Energy)’ Worm Interface *Third Eye Foundation: ‘In Bristol With A Pistol full 9mm (7 inch )’ Domino File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-06-01 (incomplete) *b) jp010699.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:33:55 *b) 01:50:20 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Isector